1. Field
The present invention relates in general to motorcycles and, more particularly, to a motorcycle having an antilock braking system (ABS) modulator for controlling an ABS.
2. Description of Related Art
A known motorcycle includes a heavy ABS modulator and a heavy battery disposed centrally in juxtaposition with each other crosswise, downwardly of a seat, so as to achieve a centralized mass, (as explained, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-192980 (Japan '980)
Despite a bracket for supporting an ABS modulator included in the motorcycle disclosed in Japan '980, no consideration is given in to a support for other auxiliaries. If an independent bracket is to be added for supporting these auxiliaries, therefore, the number of parts used increases, resulting in an increased manufacturing cost.